Cottan candy
by ciaro
Summary: Xiaoyu is a high school student about to become a fighter in the 3rd tekken tournament. But one day she meets a guy named Jin Kazama, as her hearts emotions start anew and her feelings are lost in confusion over him.A sweet romance story of JinxXiaoyu.


Hello huggies Thank you for all the greater writers of we are all great writers in every way. Thank you for the reviews as well.

This is a Tekken fic for Xiaoyu. One of my favorite characters in the tekken series, right behind Bryan Fury and Christie Montaro.

It's a romance story about JinxXiaoyu School years

Please read and send review)

Cotton Candy

Written by: Ciaro

Chapter 1: And you are?

It's the middle of the day as Xiaoyu is in school, watching the clock slowly go by as time is going slower and slower while the teacher talks of nonsense.

"I wish the bell would ring, I really need to practice for the tournament" Xiaoyu said t herself, as the bell quickly rung as everyone left the classroom. Xiaoyu quickly walked past the crowd, as she headed for the door. Yah I'm free! She yelled happily, as she opened the door as she heard a dud sound, as she opened her eyes seeing a young men wearing a school uniform with a build figure, tall black hair and black eyes on the ground. Oh! Xiaoyu screamed, as she gathered up his books on the ground, I am very sorry, she said apologetically putting her 2 hands together bowing in sadness. The young men looked at her, and said thanks as he took his books back and walked down the steps. Xiaoyu lifted her head up and saw no one as she looked around, Ugm... Ugm she said while moving around frantically trying to find the young men. Oh! Well... I'm glad he said thanks she said to herself smiling softly. I wonder who he was? she asked herself, walking down the sidewalk of the school and into the innards of the busy city.

Xiaoyu's pink shoes clapped on the ground, as she walked carrying her books close to her heart before stopping at a no walk sign, as it was read as she stood in a crowd. Today, was a busy day, and so much homework how will I ever get done? Xiaoyu sighed in exhaustion, as people began to move slowly in the line as she walked across the street. She finally reached a small brown house with a beautiful cherry blossom tree on the side of it, with a small window in the front and 2 on the side. I'm home! she sad happily, as she unlocked the door with her key, as an huge panda opened the door, as she dropped her bags and hugged the panda. PANDA! she screamed happily, as they hugged each other tightly. How was your day Panda? Xiaoyu asked smiling and looking at Panda's face, as she roared happily making movements of positive emotions, as Xiaoyu giggled and patted Panda before walking into a room and closing the door.

10 mins... later

Xiaoyu comes out of the restroom changed from her school uniform into a pink workout uniform, as she did a peace sign anime style, as Panda appeared in front clapping happily.

The Tekken Tournament will soon be approaching! Xiaoyu said loudly, before going into a phoenix stand and stared straight ahead before, rolling and kicking downward as she hit her head on a wall. Ouch! she yelled loudly, as Panda looked sadly, as Xiaoyu smiled as Panda smiled back, as the phone on the table rang.

Huh? Xiaoyu stood up out of Phoenix form, and slowly walked towards the phone, before picking it up and answering "hello?"

Xiaoyu have you seen him? Have you! Have you? Another girls voice said on the other line happily. Who Miyu? Xiaoyu asked before rolling the phone cord on her finger playfully before rubbing Panda. Jin Kazama! Miyu screamed happily, as she giggled cutely, as Xiaoyu aid I don't think Miyu. Miyu can we please talk later, I'm busy practicing Xiaoyu said softly, about to hang up the phone.

Wait, I saw you talking to him at the school, he has black hair and black eyes and is quiet but so handsome and cute Miyu said squealing as Xiaoyu had a flashback of him.

That's Jin Kazama? she asked herself, as a blush came upon her face.

Miyu screamed... he's so hot, as Xiaoyu slowly hung up the phone before saying goodbye and slumping to the floor. So that was Jin? Jin Kazama? she said slowly... Where have I heard that name from before? she said slowly, as she saw a Tekken Tournament flyer with some contestants names on it.

She read down... Julia Chang, King,...Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury, Eddie Gourdo... her eyes went in shock as she saw JIN KAZAMA! as she eeped as a knock came from the door.

She walked towards the door and opened it slowly, as Panda was beside her for defense... as she opened there stood a tall young men wearing flame pants and a muscle shirt as he held a book in his hand that read Xiaoyu's diary... as there stood Jin Kazama (SHOCKER sorry)

Ugm... hello Xiaoyu said shyly, as Jin blinked and said hello, you forget this? he said slowly while handing Xiaoyu her diary, as she took it and smiled saying thank you happily as she turned her head away slowly. Be careful next time, you could lose valuable things in the streets he said before turning away, as Xiaoyu stood there as he walked away.

Why... Why couldn't I say anything? Xiaoyu asked herself as small tears of love came down her face as she closed the door.

So she's Ling Xiaoyu Jin said to himself while walking with his hands in his pocket, as he smirked before turning the corner in the cold night.

5 days later... Xiaoyu practiced nonstop for hours for this day.. as she reached the Tekken fighting grounds, as she sat on Panda as he carried her into the tournament grounds of Japan.

So this is the Tekken Stadium for the 3rd tournament she said slowly, looking around and seeing many fighters training and some talking, as she got off of Panda's back and headed for the hotel lobby up the path followed by Panda.

She went inside the hotel, a she saw people talking and chairs everywhere as she walked up to the service desk looking around slowly. She rung the bell... as 10 mins went by as no one came. As she sighed, maybe I'm too late she said to herself before turning around and seeing Jin Kazama walking towards her, as she waved as he walked past her and towards a open door, as she looked down. Does he not want to be my friend? Xiaoyu asked herself, before being touched on the shoulder as she screamed and jumped into a phoenix stand, as there she a black tall men with long braids in a pony tail, wearing a light green and yellow suit, as he rose an eyebrow.

Nice stance.. that's the phoenix stance isn't it? he asked, before she nodded approvingly, as she stood all the way up. The name's Eddy Guardo... he said smiling as she smiled and said hello, my name is Ling Xiaoyu, and this is Panda as she smiled happily at Eddy. Well here' your room key, since your in the tournament, it's already paid for he said smiling as she bowed thank you very much! Eddy nodded before walking off, as Xiaoyu smiled and said in her mind I made a friend. I wonder what style of fighting he uses? she asked herself, while walking to the rooms section as she read a door that read 120, as she put her key in and opened the door. Yah my very own room she screamed happily closing the door behind Panda as she ran and hopped on the bed. She giggled happily, as suddenly she heard a noise coming from the restroom, as a door opened and steam came out, as a figure walked past the steam with a towel on as, Xiaoyu's eyes went wide. Is that Jin Kazama? No it couldn't be I'm just seeing spirits again, she said happily a she laid her head on the panda pillow softly as she snuggled up to it.

I guess I'll take a nap, closing her eyes, as she heard a voice. Excuse me, you have the wrong room? as her eyes opened and there stood Jin Kazama, as she saw him with nothing but a towel around his waist. They both stared at each other with shyness and confusion as Xiaoyu screamed, as windows broke and the whole world began to have earthquakes.

Eddy grinned, as a voice said I told you, as a red haired boy with a Taekwondo suit stood beside eddy. Hworang... haven't you had enough fun for today? Eddy asked, as he looked at Hworang, as they young boy said nope!

But I sure wish... Jin Kazama was... as Eddy stopped him with a hand as they stood on a balcony above the woods. You don't need to wish, it already came true Eddy said grinning, as Hworang smiled and said since I met you... as the 2 kiss softly holding each other closely together in a beautiful kiss of true love.

End of chapter 1

Hewwo everyone, a yaoi twist blushes This is all happening during the 3rd tournament. Xiaoyu obviously has feeling for Jin, bit does he for her. Also Eddy and Hworang are boyfriends, who hatch a plan on Jin. But is it sinister or Nice?

Nobody knows... (Rugrats, Chucky Finster line) Giggles

I guess it's not short I think I will write 5 chapter or more. Please send me your review...

Chapter 2: A honest mistake! coming soon...

Xiaoyu: I believe that I can become stronger in my emotions!... First I have to find out how? smiles

Jin: You shouldn't play games like that... it could get you killed!

Hworang: Let's see how the drama begins and it's our choice if it ends or not To be or not to be?

Eddy: You smell like strawberries... herbal essence shampoo?

Kuma: Panda... my dear Panda

Panda: Go brush your teeth bear!


End file.
